


Shades of Ages Past

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot in honor of Shade Week and Archie Sonic. After the turnabout of Operation Endgame, a civilization of Marauders take the opportunity to escape the Twilight Cage.





	Shades of Ages Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of its associated characters and lore.**

**[SAP]**

**Shades of Ages Past**

**[SAP]**

**Imperator's Throne Room, Nocturne, The Twilight Cage**

Within the seat of power for the Nocturnus Clan, a youthful Procurator, Shade the Echidna, was concluding her report to the older leader of her people, Imperator Pir'Oth Ix, who sat on his throne in contemplation.

"And lastly, my Lord, our scientists responsible for the Warp Belt Project estimated that they are close to twenty-five percent complete in producing a working prototype." Seeing the disgruntled look on her ruler's face, Shade felt the need to assure his spirits while also defending the hard work of their Nocturnus brethren, so with calmness in her voice, she said. "I mean no disrespect, Lord Ix, but our brain trust is doing their best with all they are provided with in terms of both resources and time. The fact that they have a working idea to return us to Mobius is thanks to your efforts in leading us as well."

With a tired sigh, Ix replied. "I know, Shade, and I appreciate your words, but until the day comes when we can finally return home, I most likely will never know peace."

Shade was about reply to that when suddenly a great light burst from outside the stronghold of Nocturne in the dimensional fabric of the Twilight Cage itself, getting the attention of both Echidnas, and even they could imagine that they were not the only ones in the whole pocket dimension who had their eyes fixed on the tear. Before Shade could request permission from Ix to investigate the matter, her Lord was already using his technologically advanced scepter to scan the energy erupting with a focused glare before looking surprised at the readings he was getting followed by sporting a wicked grin that concerned Shade to a degree.

"My Lord?" She began addressing Ix, but was interjected when he held his hand up and started running.

"Follow me, Procurator!" He ordered which Shade quickly obeyed out of loyalty.

As the two ran outside the throne room and straight to the science laboratories, Ix explained to Shade what he discovered. "My readings indicated that what we are witnessing is an omega wave, which breaks down dimensional barriers between Zones at a remarkable level. Care to guess where the wave is originating from?"

"Mobius?" Shade asked with hope in her heart before doubt quickly emerged. "But what kind of situation is occurring in our universe to cause this energy wave?"

"We'll worry about it later!" Ix shouted with eagerness on the verge of impatience. "What matters is that we use the Warp Belts to home in on the omega wave's source and finally escape this accursed prison!"

"But, Sir, it sounds risky!" Shade attempted to plead, fearing that whatever dangers in the Prime Zone would threaten the Nocturnus.

"No risk, no reward!" Ix snapped with a tone that brokered no further argument.

Hearing the finality in Ix's words, Shade gave in and asked instead. "What will you have me do, my Lord?"

"Send a message out to our fellow inmates about this event, especially those so-called Dark Legionnaires we have avoided for so long. While they compete over the right of freedom, we will be making our own exit!"

"Understood!" Shade replied as she headed out to carry out her orders. However, she internally felt uncertain not only for the possible dangers on Mobius, but also worry for the Dark Legionnaires, who were Echidnas that lived far from the center of the Cage that they had slowly yet surely allowed the passage of time to affect them, and even the alien races that both Echidna groups referred to as neighbors. While the aliens had long opposed the Nocturnus, Shade did not look forward to abandoning them and her distant brethren in the Dark Legion to stagnate in the Twilight Cage for all eternity.

'No matter.' She thought with a new yet solemn resolve. 'The Nocturnus must return home now more than ever!'

**[SAP]**

**Mobotropolis, Kingdom of Acorn, Northamer, Mobius, Prime Zone, 3235 P.X.E.**

With the recent erasure of the global tyrant, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, as a result of his own weapon, the Ultimate Annihilator's, tampering and destruction, the people of Knothole Village had reclaimed the once prized capital city of the Kingdom of Acorn, Mobotropolis, and were beginning to rebuild the Kingdom one step at a time. However, as Sonic the Hedgehog already knew, some things were easier said than done.

Looking over the heavily mechanized city from the top of a skyscraper, Sonic frowned as he tried to come to terms with the events and aftermath of Robotnik's Operation Endgame. As much as he wanted to say otherwise, the trust he had in his friends, allies, and even family was wounded when some of them were quick to accuse him of Sally Acorn's presumed murder followed by both of his parents, Roboticized yet still alive, coming into his fifteen-year-old life despite his Uncle Chuck's claims that they had died long ago.

More than that, Sonic felt restless. As much as he wanted to bring down Robotnik, he did not know what else to do with his life from then on. A part of him wanted to see the world, partly out of adventurism and partly to get away from his current problems, but his conscious made him want to stay to figure things out.

Sighing in exhaustion, Sonic said aloud. "Well, at least it can't get any worse than it is right now."

It was then, however, that from above Mobotropolis, that a floating landmass teleported in a flash, and Sonic could hear the people below, Mobians and Robians alike, exclaiming in both shock and fright at the sight of the newest surprise that day.

"Uh, okay, a new Floating Island aside from the one Knuckles guards." Sonic said as he tried to process what just occurred. With a sheepish smile, he then added. "That doesn't look too bad."

It was then that Sonic noticed the laser turrets surrounding the new Floating Island being pointed at the city below where he was at and slowly primed for fire.

With a drop of sweat on his head, the blue Hedgehog showed a complete frown as he commented. "And now it's worse." Then rhetorically. "Why did I tempt fate like that?"

**[SAP]**

**Just something to honor Shade the Echidna from Sonic Chronicles while a "Shade Week" occurs on the internet. Decided to have this take place in the first Archie Sonic continuity to make it easier to write. As much as I wanted to make Sonic's part longer, though, I decided to cut this short just in time for Shade Week. I do not know when it started exactly, but better to be safe than sorry.**


End file.
